1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of aircraft safety in flight, wherein even if the pilot were to make an error, the system will attempt to make corrections to avoid and prevent the aircraft from crashing. This system could be applied both to a fixed or a rotary wing aircraft. This disclosure with illustrations describes how the system functions to prevent an aircraft from going out of control and crashing, using rate of turn sensors, high pressure air tanks and solenoid-operated valves.
2. Description of Prior Art
The inventor is aware only of his own U.S. patent applications. His Ser. No. 09/366,263, filed Aug. 02, 1999, includes drawings of a fixed wing and a rotary wing aircraft, utilizing compressed air tanks, solenoid-operated air valves and micro switches sensitive to wind gusts. A drawing also is shown of a belly of a fixed wing aircraft with tanks and air valves for providing buoyancy to the aircraft when its speed of descent becomes too rapid. A relay closes the circuit for the solenoid to operate and open the valve inlet ports for high pressure air from the tanks to pass through and blast out at their outlet ports, to provide buoyancy for the air craft.